The Forgotten Past
by NightElfCrawler
Summary: When Kurt is suddenly kidnapped by Magneto, will the others deal with realizing why the master of magnitism wants him?
1. Default Chapter

The Forgotten Past By NightElfCrawler  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Can anyone tell me what, for example, the air speed velocity of an un- laden swallow would be given the headwind blowing from the east at five miles per hour, the direction of the swallow in a north-easterly direction, and the pull of."  
  
Good god, will this class ever END? Kurt Wagner yawned widely as he glanced out of the window on the second story of Bayville High. Not only was math something he absolutely abhorred, but it was a bright sunny warm day, but not the kind of warm that made you wish you WEREN'T covered head to toe in blue fur. It was perfect for a trip to the lake for a swim, fishing, or trying to dunk Kitty or Amara in while they weren't paying attention. But no doubt he wouldn't get the chance to do that today, Logan had scheduled a two hour long danger room session directly following school. He claimed that all the young X-men needed to fully test all their skills against him. therefore he had arranged some verdamnt tournament to have them all compete against one another. Oh joy..  
  
He jerked up a bit as he felt a pencil eraser poke him in the arm. He turned halfway around in his seat to see Amanda giving him one of those 'shouldn't you be paying attention' looks. "Something tells me you hate math." She whispered at him with an arch of one of her beautifully shaped eyebrows. His insides virtually melted. "I should volunteer you for the answer."  
  
He gave her a grin back and rolled his eyes. "I know the answer, anyway, 'Manda."  
  
She gave him a surprised look that was quickly replaced with suspicious curiosity. "Should I ask?"  
  
He grinned. "What? Don't you watch movies?"  
  
She just gave him an odd look, just as the bell rang, preventing the looming possibility that he'd have to reply anyway. He quickly shoved his books into his backpack and tossed the odd paperclip at Amanda as an afterthought. She just threw it back with a grin as she stood up. "So.." She spoke up, tossing a strand of dark hair over her shoulder with a flip of her hand. ".Am I going to at least be allowed to watch you perform your wonderful talents at this 'very important' training session of yours?"  
  
Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair with a hand, and laughed a bit. "I wouldn't mind that at all. I'd get all the attention from the one cheerleader!" He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall, towards the exit of the building. "But. somehow I doubt Logan and the Professor would approve." He glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow himself. "Besides. what about your parents? I'm sure they will suspect something if you don't come home on time."  
  
She shrugged a shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about them. They've been so uptight ever since." She trailed off, and glanced up at him apologetically.  
  
Kurt sighed a bit. "Ja. ever since I nearly destroyed their house.."  
  
"But it wasn't." She began in protest.  
  
"Ja ja ja!" He interrupted. "It wasn't my fault, you've told me that a hundred times, libeling." He chuckled pulling her close as they walked down the steps to the school's entrance. "But the fact still remains. I'm not supposed to be allowed near you."  
  
"You know." Amanda started with a thoughtful look. "I've been thinking about that. I mean, I'm 16, I should be able to date who I want, despite what they say."  
  
"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Kurt questioned with a teasing grin. "Or is pizza and a movie not a date anymore?"  
  
She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulders as they walked. "No. it's not that.. Just I want to give it another try."  
  
Kurt blinked in alarm, and turned his 'blue' eyes questioningly at her. "I'm not so sure that's."  
  
Amanda put a finger up on his lips with a smile. ".not such a good idea. Yes I know it's not, but they have to accept the fact that as much as they forbid me, I still am NOT going to give up my fuzzy just because they say so.. Besides. I was thinking there was a way you might be able to regain their trust after what happened, and change their minds in the process."  
  
Kurt looked thoughtful and scratched his head. "How? I can't exactly just go up there in a nice tux, bow and scrape, and try to apologize more.."  
  
Amanda giggled a bit. "I'd love to see that..."  
  
Kurt looked down at her questioningly.  
  
"You in a tux...with a matching bow tie for your tail!" she giggled more.  
  
A grin split across Kurt's face and he chuckled in reply. "I'm not so sure about that.bows on the tail always look.. Um. fruity?"  
  
Amanda grinned. "I think it'd look cute."  
  
Kurt merely rolled his eyes in response.  
  
Amanda shook her head, her hair shaking loose brushing against his arm, making him smile. She glanced out across the street at the busy crowd vacating the school grounds. "My dad needs to re-paint the house tomorrow. He doesn't want to have to do it all himself, and I promised him that I'd bring a friend to help him out.." She hesitated. ".I didn't tell him it was you though."  
  
Kurt bit his lip, which had to be done properly in order not to puncture it with his sharp fangs that were appropriately hidden behind the hologram. "I don't know, 'Manda.Won't they just tell me to leave again?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, because I promised him I'd help too. that way we can finish painting the house over the weekend, and he doesn't have to hire someone. My Aunt's wedding is next Wednesday, and there's no way we'd get the house all nice looking unless we all helped tomorrow. So if he says no, then he's just pretty much committing the whole house painting project to failure."  
  
Kurt looked dubious still, and so Amanda tweaked his tail, hidden safely beneath his waistline. "Come on, give it a shot. I mean the worst they can do is still say no and yell at you to leave.and if they do that then they're just stubborn idiots."  
  
He nodded slowly and she grinned brightly in return. "Great! You won't regret it, Kurt!" She hugged him tightly as they walked, and he smiled, squeezing her shoulder in reply. They walked on for a few blocks, the crowd beginning to thin out slightly as they approached the block where Amanda's home was. She glanced up at him. "So, you're still sure I can't come watch?"  
  
"Nah.I mean.. The professor still doesn't know that you know about. everyone else. He still thinks that the only mutant you know about is me."  
  
Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Come on Kurt, it's not too hard to put together, I could have figured it out on my own anyway. I mean a place for 'gifted' youngsters? And goodness knows it's not your grades that make you gifted, Kurt." She teased poking his stomach. He grinned back and squirmed. "I mean, that has to mean everyone else is 'gifted' in another way other than brains."  
  
He shrugged. "Well. ja but still... saying it is one thing, telling the Proff about it is another."  
  
She snorted. "I don't think he's that dense, Kurt.He probably knows already."  
  
Kurt looked skeptical. "Ja but. asking you to keep quiet about everything."  
  
"But I'm already that!" She protested. "Come on Kurt, you're just making more excuses. just like you do when I tell you to.." She reached over and punched his watch off. "...turn this thing off."  
  
Kurt gulped and glanced around with some paranoia, but they were alone. "Amanda!" He exclaimed, and went to turn the watch back on, but her hand stopped him. He blinked down at her with his faintly luminescent yellow eyes.  
  
"Come on Kurt.when are you going to stop hiding behind the masks, and excuses." She asked, her eyes pleading. "You know I don't care how you look. and no one at the institute does. why are you so afraid of it yourself?"  
  
His eyes turned sad for a moment, and looked away from her. "Because." He replied quietly, then spoke up a big louder and re-connected with her eyes. "Because of people like your parents. they forbid because they don't understand me.they're afraid.."  
  
Amanda searched his face and looked a bit skeptical. "Is it really that? You're worried that they're afraid, or is it the other way around. I think you're afraid of making that leap.People aren't all the same.I think you underestimate them.Why don't you give it a try instead of putting it off."  
  
Kurt was a bit astounded. Amanda had always been discouraging of him wearing the holo-watch, but she'd respected his shyness.. Now for the first time she was actually challenging him, and what she said seemed to make some sense, though it still terrified him. He looked at her, then down at the watch, and then back at her and sighed. "Ach.You floored me."  
  
She grinned and released his hand, and watched with some disappointment as he instantly pushed the button re-activating the device. "Just think about it. ok?" She kissed his cheek tenderly and waved then walked the one more house down the street before turning into her own driveway and giving a final wave before entering her house.  
  
Kurt stood there for a handful of minutes before sighing a bit, and casting his glance back down at his hand once more. So normal looking, or it so appeared. He had longed for the time where he could be 'normal' and do things that normal people did.. Now that he had the opportunity, he was being asked to throw it away for the stares, the fear, and the hatred again.  
  
He shook his head quickly and realized how late it was getting, and just tensed his mind, and a plume of smoke with a soft sound of a bamf was all that was left on the sidewalk.  
  
"All right squirts, listen up." Wolverine paced back and forth on the Danger Room floor, eyeing the recruits in front of him with some intimidation. "The rules are simple. Defeat your opponent using whatever means you can, without killin or hurtin em too bad. The point of this little 'game' is to test if ya have been payin attention these past few months.. Whoever wins against their opponent two out of three times goes on to fight the other victors. The one left standin afterwards gets to fight me." His pacing stopped and his eyes narrowed with some kind of feral glee as he eyed the group of students standing awkwardly in front of him. "Got it?"  
  
The group of teens looked a bit disgruntled as they all grumbled an affirmative reply to their defense instructor.  
  
"Great.. So that kinda rules some of us out." Rogue growled with some sarcasm.  
  
Wolverine glanced over at her and glared her down. "Not so, runt.I said any means. So if ya take their power, then so be it."  
  
Rogue blinked but then grinned. "In that case, easy as pie."  
  
Kitty shuddered. "Like, ick.I so do not want to go against Scott or Jean."  
  
Bobby grinned a bit and sidled up to Kitty. "Why not? I'd think you could just avoid anything."  
  
Kitty snorted. "When I'm paying attention.like what happens if I turn around?"  
  
Bobby shrugged, and played with a snowball in his hands idly. "I think this ain't so bad."  
  
Rogue glanced over at the group. All the new recruits were here too, as well as the advanced team. Scott and Jean would be participating as well, while Storm, Wolverine, Mr. McCoy and Professor Xavier acted as referees and medics when the time came for that. Since it was an all out, injuries were likely. Rogue glanced over her shoulder, and spotted Kurt, being rather quiet today oddly enough. Normally the elf was at least doing a handstand, or hanging off something nearby as Logan lectured, but this time he was standing quietly with a distracted pensive look in his eyes.  
  
"Elf!" Barked Wolverine. Kurt's head shot up startled, and his whole posture changed instantly to one of a more aggressive one. "You and Magma." He pointed to one section of the quartered room. "Iceman, Wolfsbane section two, Shadowcat and Cyclops section three, Rogue and Jean section four. NOW!" he barked, and all the teens went scrambling.  
  
The next two hours were long and tough for everyone involved in the tournament. For those not, they watched on and cheered from the sidelines for their chosen friend. A small betting pool was even unofficially introduced for those who cared to bet their allowances. At the end of the two hours, everyone trudged tiredly out of the room, dragging their feet.  
  
"Like. I'm SO not making it onto the next round." Kitty sighed as she rubbed her sore shoulder. "Scott totally kicked my ass."  
  
"Tell me about it.." Rogue growled. "I didn't even lay a hand on Jean the whole time.. How can Logan expect us to actually compete against them.?"  
  
"No idea. but at least it means we'll be out of the runnings early and get to watch the rest, right Kurt?" Kitty asked glancing over at their blue companion.  
  
Kurt glanced up and blinked and then nodded. "Um. ja sure."  
  
Kitty and Rogue exchanged glances. "Did you even hear what we were saying?" She asked with a miffed look.  
  
Kurt blinked and rubbed his head. "Ja, of course I did.."  
  
"So how did you do against Magma, Kurt?" Rouge asked as they reached their respective rooms. "The way she's been going she probably toasted ya."  
  
Kurt shrugged mildly and seemed to brush it off. "Oh well. um.. I'm sure it wasn't that easy."  
  
Kitty suddenly got a suspicious look. "Kurt. did you like, win against her?"  
  
He threw them a lopsided grin. "Um. well she almost one a round.but I was too quick I guess.."  
  
The girls glanced at each other and Rogue snorted. "Well, ya wont' last long against Scott or Jean, I can tell ya that."  
  
Kurt's eyes twinkled a bit. "Care to make a bet on that?" He offered with a grin.  
  
Rogue matched his grin with a smirk of her own. "Yer on, fuzz butt.. How much."  
  
"Hmmm.how about a full dinner at restaurant of choosing for the winner and one friend paid for by the loser."  
  
"Yer on!" They shook hands, eyes both matched with equal intensity.  
  
Kitty shuddered. "Totally freaky. like you two may not be blood related, but you sure can't tell it.." She stared at them both.  
  
A few hours later, Kurt was stuck on a math problem as he lay on his bed, after having showered from the workout. He knawel on his pencil's head as he stared cross-eyed at the geometry problems. He hated math... hadn't he made that clear enough to everyone before?  
  
Just then he heard a shriek that sounded like someone had walked in on Kitty in the shower again. but normally that was him. He blinked a bit as he heard footsteps thundering down the hall outside, followed by Kitty's voice screaming for someone to get out. He grinned a bit and turned his attention back to math as his tail snuck into the potato chip bag and grabbed a quick bite. As hard as he tried, he still couldn't get his mind off of Amanda.darn it, this was the last place he needed to be distracted. Unless he started doing better in math he was likely to fail the class.  
  
As he lay in thought, a soft knock sounded on his door. He glanced up, mouth full of potato chips and pencil stuck in his hair as he scratched his head with it. "mmmf..cmm immm?" he managed, mouth full of a crunchy mass of chips.  
  
The door opened slowly, and Kitty's head poked in. At first he didn't notice anything wrong, and grinned waving a hand, cheerily invited her in. "Hi Kitty!" He said as he gulped the mouthful down so he could talk. "What's up?"  
  
However, as she slowly stepped in, her silence still remaining, Kurt blinked and noticed her eyes were a bit puffy and red. "Kitty? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up, bringing his legs down from in back of him so he could stand up. "It wasn't me this time, I swear it!" He quickly added. However, something in her face made him sober up quickly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kitty looked to be on the verge of tears. She lifted her gaze up at him, and he could see her lower lip quivering. And as he wasn't one to let someone stand there about to cry when they needed comforting, he teleported directly over to her just in time to have her throw her arms around him and start bawling into his chest. Kurt stood there a bit surprised. Kitty hadn't ever actually been overly affectionate to him. one reason why he'd given up flirting with her long ago when she'd picked Lance instead. But she still was a friend, and a teammate besides. He maneuvered her down to his bed, and sat her down, still letting her hold onto him. He gently smoothed her back as she bawled, and finally when she slowed down he reached over with his tail and snagged a tissue from his bedside table and handed it to her. She straightened up and took it with a fleeting smile, and wiped her eyes with it.  
  
"So.what's wrong?" Kurt asked again now that she was calmed down a bit. "Is it my socks? Did I leave them in the shower again? Ach, I know they're stinky but really, no need to make a big fuss." He went on, and threw a glance at Kitty. She was looking confused for a moment, since Kurt didn't WEAR socks.then it struck her that he was trying to joke, and she smiled a bit and sniffled some.  
  
"Thanks Kurt." She finally said quietly. "I didn't mean to." She gestured at his tear soaked shirt. ".but.thanks."  
  
"So.is it anything you want to talk about?" He asked, now that she'd calmed down a bit.  
  
Kitty hesitated, then looked up at him with forlorn eyes. "Can I ask you a guy question?"  
  
Kurt blinked and scratched his head, but nodded. "Uh, sure."  
  
"Is like, every motivation for what you do with your girlfriend just to get her to have sex with you?" She bit out, sounding VERY pissed suddenly, her eyes slit with anger.  
  
Kurt was a bit taken aback, and slightly embarrassed, but he thought now he knew what was wrong. "Um. well I can't speak for every guy." He said slowly. "But I don't think any decent guy would think that way.."  
  
Kitty still didn't seem appeased by this and glared at him. "Really? You like, don't think about it when you're with Amanda?"  
  
Kurt's cheeks redden a bit. Boy this was awkward. "Er. well I can't say I don't." He stuttered. "But that's not why I go out with her." He glanced at her and lowered his voice a bit. "Is this about Lance?"  
  
Kitty sniffled and looked about ready to burst back into tears, but gave a small nod. "He. like called me up and started TOTALLY ratting me out.he wanted to know why.. Why I still wouldn't sleep with him. he said he'd given me more than enough time to sit on it. and that I must be a lesbian for not saying yes yet!" her voice had continuously rose until it peaked on a shriek at the end.  
  
Kurt looked a bit uncomfortable, but he couldn't say he was surprised.. "You know that's not true." He said firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't have a right to push you like that. besides, we're still teens."  
  
Kitty gave him a look that told him she thought he was nuts. "Like. you're so naive, Kurt." She finally said with a smile, that promised something more than just a passing attempt to cheer up. "Not very many people wait anymore.."  
  
Kurt sighed a bit. "Ja. I know, but what can I say, I was raised in a very conservative village that didn't talk about things like this." He gave her an awkward grin. "Very taboo."  
  
She nodded a bit then glanced back up at him, feeling his furry arm comforting against her shoulders. "So, you don't think he was right?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kurt exclaimed. "If he can't respect you for who you are, and for what your wishes are, then he doesn't deserve you." She blinked a bit, and he reddened slightly. "Well it's true. there are better people out there who would treat you better than Lance has." he trailed off, aware he was going pretty far into his own biases against Avalanche.  
  
However, Kitty didn't seem to mind, and smiled, leaning her head against his shoulders. "Thanks Kurt.. You've always been there for me.. Even though I've been a real jerk to you sometimes." She looked up, eyes suddenly inquisitive. "you. wouldn't consider." She trailed off, blushing a bit at the unspoken question.  
  
Kurt felt some twinge of regret in his soul. If only she'd been earlier. "I'm sorry Kitty." He said quietly. "But I'm going out with Amanda. You can still be a good friend though." He put a hand on her head and teasingly ruffled her hair.  
  
She smiled a bit sadly, then shook it off quickly and stood back up, wiping the remains of her tears away. "Yeah... I thought so, but.. Just wanted to ask." She turned to go.  
  
"So. who were you yelling at to get out of your room?" he asked curiously remembering the scene earlier, as he sat cross-legged on his bed, his tail wiggling with amusement at his side.  
  
Kitty blushed. "Whoops... I should probably go apologize to her." Seeing his confused look she explained. "Rogue. I kinda was rude and after Lance called.well yeah."  
  
Kurt grinned a bit and nodded. "Good luck then."  
  
Kitty smiled and waved. "Thanks. really Kurt. for being such a good friend.."  
  
Unbeknownst to the two inside, they were being watched by a pair of beady eyes, staring intensely through the glass from a crow seated in the tree outside the balcony window. The eyes narrowed on the crow, and it alit and flew off after a short while. Soon, my son, soon.  
  
Author's note: Unlike some previous stories I've written, I DO have a good story planned here, but just need some introductory plots to get it going. For those expecting a Kitty/Kurt relationship, sorry, but while I see Kitty and Kurt being friends, their 'relationship' ended after the first couple eps in evo. ^_^ So deal with it. 


	2. chapter 2

The Forgotten Past By NightElfCrawler  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A very nervous Kurt Wagner stood outside the Sefton home, in a pair of run down white painter's overalls with a shirt beneath. It was one thing making up your mind to go through with something, but another to actually get your rear in gear and do it. So here he stood, tail twitching nervously back and forth from it's spot in his pants as he made his resolve harden.  
  
Professor Xavier had been very supporting when he'd explained the situation. "Kurt, I think this is a wonderful opportunity." He had said with that infallible smile of his. "I know your last experience did not go well, but one must get up after falling off the horse, as it is."  
  
Kurt blew some hair out of his face as he slowly walked up the pathway to the Sefton's doorstep. He knocked once, and almost instantly the door opened and Amanda hopped out looking anxious. "Great, you're here.. Better come out here with me." She was dressed similarly, in coveralls like he was. She pulled him after her to the front of the house where a ladder and drop cloth were propped up. "My mom's on the rampage."  
  
"Why's that?" Kurt asked, his voice a bit nervous. "Did they find out I was the one who."  
  
"No no, nothing like that." She explained quickly. "She misplaced some item. She's furious."  
  
Kurt breathed a slight sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the door opened and they could hear shouting from inside, before it closed again, and Amanda's dad came out looking a bit frazzled. As he rounded the corner, he looked up. "Oh, here you are Mandy.And your friend is..." He trailed off as recognition hit and a very angry look crossed his face.  
  
Before he could open his mouth, Amanda quickly spoke up. "Before you say anything Daddy, listen. Kurt is a REALLY nice guy! And no matter what you say, I'm not going to stop being friends with him. so you better get used to it!" She said crossing her arms. "He's here to help paint. And you're going to let him help."  
  
Mr. Sefton looked like he wanted to yell and sneeze all at once, the strangest expression on his face. He took several breaths, and opened his mouth to speak up again, but just then, Kurt surprised Amanda by speaking up.  
  
"Mr. Sefton. I know our last meeting wasn't the best circumstances." he started sounding a bit awkward, but grew in strength as he continued. "But I'm really very sorry about everything that happened. And I want to make up for it. I can't make you stop disliking mutants, but I want to try." He held his chin up straight, and Amanda glanced at her fuzzy with admiration at his boldness. "I really want to prove to you that you can trust me with Amanda." He put a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled up at him with a bright smile that lit up her face.  
  
Mr. Sefton seemed to consider Kurt's words a bit, at least he didn't yell at him straight away to get off his property. But he didn't look anywhere near convinced. "I don't want you around her." He finally said. "I've heard stories of the things you people can do."  
  
"Dad." Amanda spoke up. "Kurt wouldn't hurt a fly! His powers aren't dangerous!"  
  
Kurt didn't bother contradicting her, she wasn't completely accurate. His powers could be dangerous if he used them as such, but he was trying to win their trust, not scare them. "Mr. Sefton." He said quickly. "Please give me a chance to make it up to you." He glanced at Amanda then back to him. "Mutants aren't as bad as the papers make us sound."  
  
"Yeah. besides dad." Amanda spoke up. "You know what it's like to be treated differently just because of how you were born."  
  
That seemed to strike a chord in Mr. Sefton's mind, and his face relaxed a bit. "I see there's not much we can do to stop you." He said quietly, then sighed and managed a polite smile, though not overly friendly. "All right, Kurt. you can help out. on one condition." He held up the paintbrush to make a point. Kurt gulped a bit and looked at him expecting something unreasonable. Mr. Sefton pointed his brush at him. "You don't hide behind that image thingy of yours. If you really want to be able to gain our trust, we have to gain it from YOU, not what we think is you."  
  
Kurt exchanged glances with Amanda, and they both smiled a bit. The whole world seemed to be ganging up on him to remove his watch. However, Kurt reached over and removed it, and his image fizzled out, revealing his fuzziness for any passing neighbor to see. Mr. Sefton seemed to be a bit alarmed again, seeing Kurt's real appearance for the second time. He seemed to have briefly forgotten how different he looked. But he got over his initial confusion and merely bent down, picking up a paintbrush, handing it to him, then followed by a bucket. He gave the twitching tail a glance and then Kurt a questioning look. "Can you start on the second floor awnings?"  
  
Kurt gave him a happy salute with the brush, taking the bucket. "Jawhol, mein Herr!" and with a bamf he was suddenly on the roof. He then began to dangle upside down from grasping onto the overhanging tree, and began to cheerily paint the rafters.  
  
Amanda giggled and glanced at her father's baffled expression.  
  
"How does he do that?" Mr. Sefton asked with some awe.  
  
"Very carefully Dad.. Very carefully." Amanda answered with a grin. "He's very agile."  
  
"Apparently." He mused, then shook his head and began to paint the garage door.  
  
Amanda took a seat in the tire swing, and watched as the two went about painting. She would deal with her mother in a minute. she was the more difficult of the two to convince Kurt was harmless. Her father was usually the more relaxed of the two, and he took most of the lead from his wife. If she could convince her mother to trust Kurt, then things would go much smoother.  
  
She smiled as she watched the painting proceed, and listened as her father actually attempted to start a conversation with Kurt.  
  
"So. Kurt." He began awkwardly. "I have to ask. how long have you been like this?"  
  
Kurt dipped the brush into the bucket below him and slopped it onto the side of the house. "All mein life."  
  
"Really?" Mr. Sefton seemed rather taken aback by this. He apparently hadn't considered the fact that he had been born this way. "That must have been.er. rather awkward growing up."  
  
Kurt shrugged a bit from his upside down perch. "Not really. I mean it was a bit, but I can't compare to how it would be otherwise."  
  
Mr. Sefton nodded and continued chatting, getting along more and more as time passed. By the time an hour had passed, the garage door was finished, and the left side of the house was half finished, and Kurt had to change his perch to a lower limb where he stood upright. Amanda was beginning to wonder where her mother was, and had slipped inside to check on her.  
  
Several pairs of eyes watched from a hidden location across the street.  
  
"Pathetic. Your boy has poor choice in dates, Mystique."  
  
The pair of glowing yellow eyes bit sharply back at the demonic ones looking at her. "Shut up. You're just here to do your job."  
  
"Oui, oui, mon ami." Gambit flexed the cards in his hands as he watched the pair outside. "Gambit still dun see wha' he be wantin' the kid for."  
  
"That is not your concern." She growled back. "Just get him."  
  
He shifted in the cramped black van parked across the street. It was bad enough being stuck on some damn fool mission with Mystique in the first place, but having to kidnap the elf kid, who he actually held somewhat of a secret respect for. They had a lot in common, with their mutations anyway. However, he steeled himself for action and prodded his metal companion awake. "Come on."  
  
The two painters unfortunately had no idea what hit them. There was a crackling in the air, and as Mr. Sefton turned around, just in time to have his ladder explode from beneath him.  
  
Kurt whirled around in alarm as he heard the sound, only to find a shiny metal fist aimed at his abdomen. Quick as his reflexes, Kurt ducked down and twisted out of the way, vaulting underneath Colossus' arm, and up the tree behind him. He scrambled up quickly, and then ported to the ground, seeing the explosion and Mr. Sefton fall. He faced Gambit with barred fangs. "What do you want!?"  
  
Gambit merely smiled and held up a card, while holding onto his trademark staff loosely in the other hand. "Gambit don't want nothin' wid you.."  
  
Kurt realized he was being stalled, and quickly threw himself to the side and subsequently felt a woosh as the metal hand missed his head by inches and he dodge the blow. He rolled and came to his feet as the staff whistled towards him, and he jumped aside again as he barely dodged the blow. He felt a tug, and glanced aside as Colossus had grabbed a hold of his tail, and lifted him off his feet. Colossus whisked the elf up and gave him one whirl around his head held by his tail before releasing him, sending him rocketing into the tree.  
  
Kurt groaned and rubbed the back of his head as stars floated around in his vision. But he forced himself up in time to see another card headed his way. He ported again just as it exploded at his feet, and re-appeared on the roof. Kurt made a grab for the nearby paint bucket and lifted it up to hurl.  
  
"Jus' one second." Came the quiet voice from below.  
  
Kurt paused with eyes wide as he saw the scene below. Gambit had Mr. Sefton by the shoulder, and the poor dazed man was charged up with power, much like Todd had been not more than a few weeks before. "Let him go!" Kurt gasped, slowly lowering the paint bucket.  
  
"Gambit'll let 'im go if you come on down here." The demon eyed man beckoned with his free hand.  
  
Kurt swallowed. He had little choice. He had to protect Amanda's father. He wasn't supposed to get involved in this. Kurt ported down to the ground without hesitation, and held his hands up.  
  
Gambit smirked, but true to his word, released Mr. Sefton and shoved him out of the way. "That's better."  
  
Kurt's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with me?"  
  
Gambit shifted his staff to his other hand and eyed the blue youth. "Gambit told you. He don't want nothin' to do wid you."  
  
Kurt blinked confused. "Then who.." He caught a glance of movement to the side and ducked as Colossus swung at him as he was distracted with Gambit. He did a back flip and growled, glancing briefly to the side at Gambit as he powered up his staff. He then tensed and ported directly over to Mr. Sefton, however it was a critical error.  
  
Colossus had been expecting him to do just that, and as soon as the blue youth re-appeared, a metal hand connected with Kurt's left leg, and there was an audible crack and a moment of silence before Kurt screamed in agony and slumping over curling up in a ball as his vision danced with bright colors from the pain shooting up his leg. He remembered vaguely looking up at his two assailants, and wondering why.. Before blackness engulfed him.  
  
Gambit frowned a bit and glared at his Russian companion. "Didn't have ta hit the poor kid so hard.."  
  
Colossus did look a bit distressed, and nudged Kurt's unmoving body with a boot. "I did not mean to hit so hard."  
  
"She's not going to be happy about this." Gambit murmured, glancing back at the van.  
  
Colossus picked up Kurt as gently as he could and glanced down at the clearly broken leg that was bent in a most unnatural shape, some blood beginning to stain the white painter pants beneath. "I explain to her.she understand."  
  
Gambit shook his head, thinking his solid friend was mistaken. "Not when it's her son.."  
  
Mystique was indeed fuming as the two closed the doors behind them upon entering the van. "You FOOLS! I told you not to HURT him!"  
  
Gambit threw his hands up. "He was hard to catch."  
  
Mystique just glared and pointed for them to secure him, and slipped back up to the drivers seat, and started the engine then began to drive, still fuming angry.  
  
The two sat silently, watching Kurt's breathing suck in and out with some flinching as the blood continued to spread on the white pants. "We should try to stop this bleeding." Colossus murmured, reverting back from his metal form.  
  
Gambit glanced around and pulled a strip of cloth from what looked like a dust rag down from a peg and tore it into strips. Colossus pulled the elf's pant leg up and saw that the bone was clearly sticking through the lower half of his leg where it had split from it's right place. He glanced up at his companion, who looked very upset seeing how much damage he had caused. They might have been enemies with the blue youth, but none of them wanted to see the other hurt badly.  
  
Gambit glanced down and saw Kurt's eyes were fluttering open. He leaned over and spoke quietly. "Relax. dis gonna hurt." He didn't wait to see if Kurt was going to respond to that, and gave a quick shove at the broken leg. Another crack sounded loudly as the bone popped back into place, and Kurt's scream ripped through the van, almost causing Mystique to run it off the road as she glanced back at them in alarm.  
  
"You fool! What are you doing to him!?"  
  
Gambit glared up at her with narrowed eyes. "Tryin to stop dis one's bleedin. Unless boss lady wants ta have a dead elf on her hands."  
  
Mystique growled and turned back to the road, still obviously writhing in anger.  
  
Colossus raised an eyebrow at Gambit and then rummaged through Kurt's clothing.  
  
"Wha you looking for?" Gambit asked as he tightened the makeshift bandage on Kurt's leg.  
  
"Communication device." Colossus replied as he found the holowatch and held it up. "They trace him, they find us."  
  
Gambit nodded as Colossus changed once more, and taking the watch in his metal hand, crushed the precious device in it, into a mangled mess, making it impossible for them to be traced.. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Past By NightElfCrawler  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The first thing Kurt was aware of was the aching pain all over his body. His head and leg most especially hurt, without him even moving either appendage. He lay there breathing softly for several minutes, not daring to open his eyes. He could tell he was someplace strange just by the sound and smell. it was quiet, and smelled very clean and sterile. He could hear the faint thrumming of a generator in the background. Slowly, he opened his eyes and instantly regretted it, as they were flooded with bright white light. He shut them reflexively, and then slowly re-opened them, letting them adjust. The light came from a florescent fixture on the ceiling, but his pounding head threw it way brighter to his eyes than normal. He had the vague sensation of floating as he lay there, and realized he must have been drugged with something, since his mind couldn't focus very well yet. He lay there for a few minutes more, then slowly sat up. He glanced around and took in his surroundings.  
  
He was in a stark room that only had a bed, a sink and a small bathroom with a stall for some limited privacy, given there were most likely hidden cameras positioned about the room. Someone had taken the care to dress him in some loose sweat shorts and a t-shirt, rather than his previous outfit.and his watch was gone. He noticed for the first time then, that his head was bandaged up with some white gauze, and his leg was set in a white cast. He tried to wiggle his toes sticking out the end of the cast, and winced as pain shot up his leg like a fire through his nerves.  
  
"Ok. note, don't do that in the future." He gasped aloud. He sighed faintly after the pain receded, and noticed someone had thoughtfully put a pair of crutches next to his bed. He still felt weak and dizzy, but he reached for them and laboriously grabbed the crutches, and helped himself up. He inched his way over to the sink, and turned the water on, splashing it on his face, which helped clear his head a bit. He slowly looked up at his reflection and winced. He looked like crap. His head was bandaged up a bit, sore on the back of his skull where his head had struck the tree. Bags were under his eyes and he had a scrape across his cheek which he didn't remember getting. He sighed quietly, and began to focus on figuring out what to do. He couldn't port out of here blindly, who knows who or what was on the other side of the door. There were no windows, and the only vent upon further inspection was small enough for his hand to fit in it, so no escape there. If someone opened the door he might be able to see enough so he could port out, but he couldn't get far on a broken leg. He had two options, to hide somewhere, or stay where he was until he could escape. He decided to see how things panned out before making a decision.  
  
He stood there for several minutes, wondering what they wanted with him. He already had decided he knew who had kidnapped him. While Frenchie and Metal Man were a force to be reckoned with, they worked for one man.  
  
Magneto.  
  
So what did the master of magnetism want with him?  
  
He couldn't think of a single reason.  
  
*** "Gambit still don't understand wha we be wanting the blue boy fo'." Remy twirled a card between his fingers as he lounged in a couch in front of the small television. He leaned his head back at Pietr who just glanced up then back down into the book he was reading.  
  
"I not know. And I not plan to ask." The Russian replied calmly.  
  
Remy frowned a bit. Yeah, the X-men were idealists whose goals were too idealistic for his tastes, but he'd never wanted to seriously hurt one of them. Bruise em up, give em a good run for their money, but most of them were still kids, fuzz boy included. He flipped the card over and stared at it. Joker. He sighed a bit and frowned. "Wha won't de boss let us check on im?"  
  
"Probably because he is prisoner."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes at the brilliant deduction of his counterpart. Fuzz boy wasn't a very formidable opponent. He'd given them a good run, but two against one wasn't good odds for anyone, and he'd not lasted long. He was scrawny and weak, but on the flip side, he was very agile and fast. Remy couldn't figure out why their boss would want him for any reason.  
  
He shook his head and headed out, giving Pietr a comradely shove on his way out. He almost walked right by the one window in the place without stopping, but blinked when he saw some of the stars move. He glanced back and noticed Mystique standing there, staring down at the earth below with a distant look in her eyes. Normally, he would poke at her to rile her up, but he'd noticed that ever since they had arrived back at the station with their captive, she had become very uncharacteristic of herself. He wondered what she cared for the kid. Granted, he was her son, but it's not like she had ever shown any love or attachment to him before, why the sudden drastic change of heart. He shook his head and left her to her silence.  
  
*** "So what're ya gonna do with the kid?" Victor Creed growled from his position, leaning against the wall in the control room. "Ya know they're gonna come after him."  
  
"I am counting on it, actually." The response came from beneath a mass of wires and machinery. A very unlikely site it was to see Eric Lensherr on his back covered in grease and grime, tinkering with equipment. Of course, the whole device he was working on was suspended over him in mid air during the process. He pushed himself out from beneath the mass, and then stood, the mass of machine slowly lifting and regaining its perch on the ground where he had been. "Excellent."  
  
Victor yawned and picked his teeth with a claw. "So long as I get some action."  
  
Eric smirked over at him knowingly. "Yes, you may have Wolverine. If this works, he will be handed to you on a silver platter." He wiped his hands off on a rag and flipped a couple switches on the board next to the device, and it powered up with a hum and whirr. He smiled with some satisfaction. "Xavier will soon learn the meaning of the word 'irony'."  
  
Author's note: Yes, a short chapter, my apologies, but I couldn't figure out any other building information to go in here. I had a whole chapter written then it got over-ridden by accident losing hours of work therefore I had to retype this chapter from scratch. Given chapter four is already half done, I just added what needs to be added. Trust me, it'll be longer next time! 


	4. chapter 4

The Forgotten Past By NightElfCrawler  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It had been several days, and so far the search had turned up negative everywhere they had looked. There was no new asteroid or moon base, the previous bases were unoccupied or destroyed. The Brotherhood seemed oblivious, or didn't want to talk. No one had seen Magneto, Mystique or any of their lackeys since the last altercation.  
  
The institute was very quiet now, as the students were forced to go on with their lives at school while their teammate was still missing. Amanda had stopped going to class, and was broken up completely blaming herself for what had happened, even though it wasn't her fault. Danger Room sessions were serious, and in general everyone did better, as they leaked their anger and worries out that they didn't speak of during the day. Xavier spent every day in Cerebro, scanning the world for any sign of someone that might lead them to where Kurt was being held.  
  
At dinner, no one spoke. It had been exactly a week now. They were beginning to despair that they might never see Kurt again. Rogue however sat there with an angry look on her face and spoke up quietly. "Why don't you tell them, Professor."  
  
Everyone looked up at her, some confusion on their faces. However Xavier knew exactly what she meant. He frowned a bit. "I still don't feel it's in my place to tell anyone details of Kurt's life that he himself doesn't know yet."  
  
Rogue glared up at him. "You should have told him to begin with." She said quietly. "And now Magneto's got him..he's going to finish what he started when Kurt was an infant."  
  
Xavier sighed quietly and then Jean spoke up. "Rogue's right..we should have told him. We can't keep it from him anymore."  
  
"But have we a right to keep it for him from everyone else?" Scott questioned. "It's something very private."  
  
"Yeah, and four of us know about it already!" Rogue exclaimed. "Why not the rest! At least then they'd understand wha he got nabbed."  
  
Kitty bit her lip and glanced over with a pained look. "What is it Professor. what have you been keeping from us and Kurt?"  
  
Xavier sat for a long while, and then finally began to divulge the details that had been kept secret for so long, unaware that the occupants of the room were not the only ones listening in to the conversation. "Kurt.was involved in some experimentation by Magneto when he was an infant. It is quite possible that he is the way he is due to those genetic experiments. the only one who knows for certain is Mystique and Magneto however." He paused. ".it's not entirely clear what was done to him.It may be something we take for granted every day, or something that has not yet surfaced."  
  
As everyone took in this new information in their various shades of shock, fear and surprise, another pair of ears was burning in rage and betrayal, hundreds of miles away.  
  
Kurt glared up at Magneto with anger, horror, and hatred. "You..." He whispered, as the screen continued to play the image and audio of the hidden devices planted in the mansion, buried within the mansion's own security system. The shock of what he had just heard hadn't quite registered yet. He was still trying to process what exactly it meant.  
  
Magneto just smiled. "Now now Kurt.. I don't think you realize what exactly I was attempting to do." He paced back and forth in front of Kurt in the laboratory as the youth was strapped to a chair, and contained from teleporting by some kind of magnetic collar and shackles attached to the chair. "I made you better than you were. stronger, faster, more agile, more abilities." He paused and glanced over at him. "You should be thanking me, really."  
  
Kurt just narrowed his eyes and barred his fangs in response. "Tell me the truth.did you do.this to me?" His tail flicked back and forth in it's restraint angrily.  
  
"What?" Magneto smiled slowly. "Oh you mean your appearance? No my boy, that was not my doing. I would never want to curse someone with an appearance that clearly stood them out as a mutant. I'm afraid that your appearance was your mother's doing.genetics are like that I'm afraid." He smiled at Kurt's apparent relaxation. "You see? I only enhanced your abilities. Your appearance has nothing to do with the procedures I did on you when you were young."  
  
Kurt looked as stoic as ever, and his eyes flashed with anger. "That still is no excuse. You have no right."  
  
He had been kept in his room for most of the time he had been a 'guest' of Magneto. However, after the longest time of just sitting there, having nothing to do but think, Magneto had finally arrived, and taken him, by force, to this lab. He had calmly explained that Kurt had no choice here, and if he co-operated things would be less painful for him.  
  
Thus, he had been strapped there, his injured leg still in it's cast, and was forced to watch as his trust in Charles Xavier slowly leaked out of him, hearing the secrets he'd been keeping from him. yet then just revealed to everyone else before to Kurt.  
  
Tears threatened to leak from his eyes, but he held them back rigidly. Don't give in.  
  
Magneto watched as Kurt wrestled with himself, internally. "Charles means well, Kurt." He soothed, with a kind voice. "He only wanted to make sure you were ready, before telling you the truth." Kurt's eyes flicked up to him, still accusing. "But then.weren't you ready much earlier than he thought?" He continued, slowly weaving the threads of doubt into the youth's mind. "Weren't you grown up before most, treated differently since birth you already knew much of what others did not, much earlier." He saw the flicker of understanding in his eyes, and smiled mentally, continuing. "You know. given enough time I just might be able to even give you the abilities of your mother." He said very slowly, throwing in the hook.  
  
Kurt's eyes lifted, and though he probably didn't intend it to show, a spark of hope flashed there.  
  
Magneto smiled and threw in the sinker. "I know what you wish. happiness.to be normal.I can give you that. You can live with your mother. She does care for you, despite her odd way of showing it, Kurt. I can promise you, whatever I offer is not barbed. I will help you, not harm you."  
  
Kurt's eyes looked halfway between being convinced, and not trusting him. Magneto knew he couldn't push the boy, that would plant seeds of doubt that would come back and bite him in the ass, so he offered a show of trust. to break that wall. He released the restraints and just stood there, arms folded. "I won't force you. But I do want you to see the truth. Charles has known this whole time about your past. Yes, I was the one who is at fault in a sense, but all I did was improve you. make you better, enhance your powers. Think about what powers you do have, and doesn't it make you wonder, where did you get them all?" He saw Kurt's wary look of understanding, and smiled friendly-like, and removed his helmet, and casually put it on the table. "Truth be told Kurt, I do want to be your friend. I know your team versus mine have always been at odds with one another, but for what reason? Because my ideals are realistic, while Charles' is wishful thinking. I have never lied to you." He said pressing the point. "However, Charles." He trailed off with a wave of his hand. "I will let you draw conclusions."  
  
Kurt was torn. What Magneto said made sense, and had an air of truth, unfortunately. Had all his life been a lie? Was Xavier ever planning on telling him the truth? Magneto told it to him, though harsh as it came across, it was the truth. He had never kept anything back, though now Kurt almost wished he had. He couldn't imagine what to do now..  
  
He lifted his head, seeing Magneto was watching him with a cool gaze, letting him think things through. He shifted in the chair, since standing was awkward in a cast. ".what. would you want me with you for?" he asked slowly.  
  
Magneto waved a hand. "Want you with me? No my boy, merely asking you to join up in my efforts. You don't have to become a member of my team. I thought, however, your mother might like it if you stayed. she has wanted her son back for a long time."  
  
Kurt bit his lip pensively. He felt lost and confused. He knew he shouldn't trust Magneto, yet. why was that? Because Xavier said so? But then he couldn't trust Xavier either anymore. Who could he trust. himself. "If. I stayed." He said softly looking up at Magneto. "What would.."  
  
"No prerequisite." Magneto cut him off with a smile. "But an offer to finish the advancements I began. You see Kurt, the reason I began on you so young, was that it gave you the potential to adapt, and to shape who you would be, as you truly were. However, I still could finish and fully recognize your potential genes." He nodded at the equipment around the room. "It is your decision however. You mother, and myself, have been through the same process, and we are fully using our powers to their maximum extent. I offer you the chance to become more. Perhaps it might give you some more confidence in yourself." He added with a raised eyebrow. "You are so timid about your appearance, when you should not be." He took steps forward, not threateningly, but solidly, like a father or a professor lecturing a student. "You are who you are. Nothing can change that. It's what you decide to make of it that determines the course of your life. You are so afraid of people, because cruel things were done to you in the past. but if you are confidant in yourself, you see ways out of such situation that you would not otherwise see, when clouded with fear." He watched Kurt's eyes widen in wonder. "If you find yourself ugly, other people find you that way. It's the inner reflection that counts. If you portray yourself to be strong, you will be." He folded his arms, and leaned on the chair's arm casually. "It's all in the matter of how you carry yourself."  
  
He could tell from the wondrous look in the youth's eyes, that he had caught his fish. Kurt was hooked in, and it didn't take him long to nod once. "I. understand."  
  
"Is that what you want?" He asked facing him with an ever present smile. "Do you want to be a warrior, fearless and proud?"  
  
"Yes." He said with conviction and earnest. "I do. I want to be comfortable with who I am."  
  
"Good." He clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Welcome, my young friend to the Brotherhood."  
  
***  
  
The door to the brotherhood of mutant's manor flung open with a loud CRASH, making the youths sitting on the run down sofas jump several feet in the air.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck was that!?" Todd jumped up and hopped into the hallway almost instantly followed by Pietro and Fred. The three of them came to an immediate halt, seeing a figure standing in the doorway, imposing, and with a smirk on her face. "I'm baack." Mystique said in an amused manner. "Are you surprised?"  
  
"Uhhhh Mystique.. Hi.whattookyasolong?" Pietro said in a rush, running a nervous hand through his silver hair. He, like the other two, failed to notice the second figure in the doorway behind her.  
  
"I thought I would let you boys sit this out a little while." She stepped in with a flaunting hip swing. "After all, school seems to be going SO well since I've left." She bit out the last with a snarl.  
  
The three exchanged glances. "Yo, that's not our fault." Todd said, shifting on his feet, loose laces scuffling under his shoes.  
  
"Well, I'm back, and things are about to change." Mystique said with a purring voice. "Meet your new member." She stepped aside, and all three eyes gazed onto the shorter figure behind her, that moved into the light.  
  
A boy who held himself high, full of confidence, stepped forward on slightly bent legs. He wore black leather pants, tight up top, falling loose below to allow movement of his feet. His tail swished behind him casually. A black plain tank shirt was tucked into a belted waist, where a silver chain was clipped onto his belt. A leather jacket was slung casually over his shoulders, open at the center. His eyes were covered by some Matrix style shades, his hair pulled back into a low 'guy' ponytail. A few gold earrings pierced his pointed ears in different places.  
  
Todd's eyes bulged. "No way.."  
  
Pietro scowled. "No WAY is blue boy gonna stay here!!"  
  
Mystique growled. "What did you say about my SON?" She snapped, and the three fell silent. Her tone lightened, but still held it's dangerous edge. "I would hope you three will treat him with respect as you would each other. I'm going to arrange a room while you three get to know each other." She smirked, and glanced at Kurt, then put a hand on his shoulder patting him gently. "Have fun, don't hurt them too much."  
  
The three boys stood in silence, watching as Mystique walked up the stairs, then their eyes instantly locked on Kurt's frame, and hostility welled up.  
  
"So what are you doin here, freak?" Pietro growled folding his arms. "You're an X-geek, not one of us."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you just don't fit in here, yo." Todd added, but with less force than Pietro. There was something about the way Kurt stood that unsettled him.  
  
Fred just stood quiet, watching, not sure what to make of it, since he hadn't dealt with Kurt at all, except in brief passing.  
  
"Well!?" Pietro tapped his foot rapidly with impatience.  
  
Kurt stood there, casually, then slowly, a three fingered hand reached up, and removed the glasses with casual difference. His eyes began lowered, towards the ground, but slowly lifted, causing all three boys to stiffen. A red tattoo ran across his left eyebrow, down across his lid, and onto his cheek. His eyes were no longer just solid yellow irises, but his whole eyes glowed bright gold, no sign of iris or pupil in sight. As he met their gazes, they saw only a cold, hard look there, no sign of the fuzz boy they used to know.  
  
His voice came quiet, chilling, and dangerous. "What did you call me?" No hint of a German accent anymore, only deadly intent.  
  
The three all gulped, and exchanged looks that said 'oh shit'.  
  
Pietro spread his hands and quickly backed off. "N.nothing man.. Just jokin."  
  
Quicker than a flash, there was a *bamf*. Pietro glanced around wildly in panic. It was one thing to run from fuzz butt, it was another to outthink where he would port to. Unfortunately for Pietro, he stalled too much, and Kurt was on him with another *bamf* before he could move, and he froze as a strong tail wrapped itself around his neck, and two arms clung to his head on either side, two feet strongly gripping his shoulders. "I could teleport your head, right off of your body, did you know?" He whispered quietly in Pietro's ear. "I don't think you're quick enough to outrun that."  
  
Pietro gulped and a look of terror flashed over his face, as he glanced at Todd and Fred for help. But the two boys couldn't help him. He gulped. "Y.. yeah. I got your point. sorry Kurt. we're cool."  
  
Kurt stayed there for a few more long moments, his tail tightening hard, making Pietro cough and choke for breath, before he finally let go, and nimbly jumped off, his eyes intensely watching the silver haired youth.  
  
The three stared at him with a nervous gaze, and he casually leaned against the wall, watching them, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Mystique appeared at the top of the stairs. "Kurt, darling, your room is ready, come on up." She turned and continued up around the corner. Kurt straightened, and didn't so much as glance at the Brotherhood, and simply teleported out of sight.  
  
The three let out their breaths. It felt as if they had been holding them for hours. "Wholly shit.." Todd gasped. "Did you SEE that?!"  
  
"See it!? I felt it." Pietro rubbed his neck, where a red welt was forming from the grip Kurt had held around his neck. "That little twerp coulda killed me!"  
  
Todd shuddered. "Yo.. fuzz butt was never violent. kinda psychotic, freaky and funny, but not violent. what the hell did they DO to him?" He actually was shocked and concerned. Yeah, he and Kurt hadn't ever gotten along the best, but they had an understanding between them, two misfits among most. He couldn't believe that the self-assured, dangerous mutant they had just seen, had once been joking, laughing, gullible blue boy. "Yo, this is fre~aky." He shuddered. "I SO do not wanna get on his bad side.."  
  
Just then, Lance walked in, jingling his keys, and spotted the three standing there like a clique of teenage girls. "Hey, what're you losers doing. Looks like you've seen a ghost." He eyed them warily. "Did Toad shower again?"  
  
Given the look from their eyes, he frowned knowing something was up. "What then?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this..." Pietro began.  
  
Author's note: bwhahahaha. that's all I have to say ^.~ 


End file.
